


Ruby's Dream Come True

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, Foot Jobs, Futanari, Hand Jobs, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 21:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ruby Rose gets sucked and jerked.(Also known as "The Authors Barely Disguised Fetish")





	Ruby's Dream Come True

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fanfic, and its probally shit. Leave criticism in the comments and how I can improve my writing pro favor.

Ruby Rose, a young red headed girl of Beacon Academy, a school meant to train future Hunters and Huntress. Pale perfect skin, beautiful sliver eyes, and a fine figure, it was no wonder the girl was called adorable by her friends and family. But, there was one small thing about her that only the closest of friends and family knew, she was a futa. That’s right, she had a penis. It was a bit of a hindrance in her life, especially her romantic life. Although she has to admit that jerking off a penis is probably better than putting fingers in a vagina.

Speaking of jerking off, Ruby seems to be doing it right now. Her teammates had gone to the movie theater, going to see the latest supervillain film everyone was raving about. Ruby decided to stay giving the excuse that she wanted to train for the day. So now all alone in her dorm, Ruby Rose was laying in her bed, completely naked, jerking off to lesbian porn. Her left hand stroking her penis in a nice rhythm while her right hand holding her scroll. Two women on her screen engaging in lesbian sex was getting Ruby hornier than ever. Soon her imagination took over and the women getting rammed with a strap-on was replaced with Weiss, Ruby’s friend and crush. Ruby imagined herself fucking Weiss, imagining her hands roaming Weiss’s even  
more pale body. 

Then the door opened.

“Ruby I’m back-AHHH!”, Weiss screams aloud. She had just walked in on her friend jerking off. Ruby quickly tried to cover herself with a pillow, her cock still hard after being caught masturbating. There was silence between the two as Ruby buried her head in the pillow and Weiss a blushing mess with her back turned. Finally, Weiss broke the silence. “So you wanted to stay home just to masturbate?” Ruby nodded her head even though Weiss couldn’t see her. “Yeah”, Ruby responded meekly. There was more silence before Weiss broke it again. “What’s it like?”, she asked. This threw Ruby off, clearly not expecting that question. “W-What do you mean?”, Ruby answered. “What does masturbating with a penis feel like?”, Weiss said making her question more clear. She then turned around to face Ruby, who was still covering herself with a pillow, and walked toward her, a raging blush on her face. She sat down on the bed Ruby was on and continued to stare at her. Ruby stared back for a bit longer before she answered, “I-It feels good.”. Weiss simply said hummed at the answer before giving the million dollar question.

“Can you show me?”

Ruby’s already red face was now on fire from being asked the question. She though about rejecting, but the though of jerking off in front of her crush turned her on. After a few moments of silence Ruby nodded her head before removing the pillow. Weiss stared at Ruby’s body, her own pussy starting to get moist just looking at Ruby. Her exposed nipples were hard, her pale body glistening with sweat, and her cock rock hard. The penis looked about 6 inches and the head was a shade of red with precum coating it. “Well…can you start masturbating?”, asked Weiss. Ruby nodded and grasped her penis and started stroking. She leaned back in the bed, her hand starting to pick up the pace, and moans started to escape her mouth. Before she felt the knot in her Weiss had spoken, “Stop”. Ruby stopped and looked at Weiss, hopping she wasn’t stopped because it weirded the white hair girl out. “Can I try?”, the Schnee asked. 

Ruby thought she was going crazy. There was no way her crush just asked to jerk her off. But Ruby didn’t care at this point, just wanting to feel pleasured. “Y-Yeah, go ahead. Just don’t pull too hard please.”, said the red haired girl. Weiss slowly but surely reached out for the cock and wrapped her hand around it. Ruby immediately moaned aloud. Weiss’s hand was soft and smooth in her hard cock and the hand brought a bit of chilliness too. It felt great to Ruby. Weiss was feeling very horny now, her hand getting hot from Ruby’s cock. Then Weiss starts pumping her hand up and down in rhythm. Ruby couldn’t help but squirm as Weiss jerked her off having never felt pleasure like this. This however annoyed Weiss a bit as Ruby kept moving around way too much for liking. The Schnee takes her hand off the cock, which Ruby found disappointing. “You keep moving too much”, Weiss spoke. “S-Sorry, I’ve never had someone do this for me…”, Ruby replied. 

“How about I get on the bed fully?”, Weiss said. Ruby tilted her head, confused on how that would help. Weiss sighed and started removing her boots, her pale feet hit by the cool air of the room. She then started to remove her outfit, “Might as well get comfortable too”, she said. 

Ruby was sure she was dreaming as her crush got between her legs completely naked. Weiss then put her left hand on Ruby’s thigh as her right hand started jerking off her cock. Ruby put her right hand on Weiss as she laid fully down enjoying the hand job from the Ice Queen. 

Then Ruby felt a warm wet touch on the head of her cock. Her pleasure sky rocketed as Weiss was giving kitten licks to her penis. The ice girl then wrapped her mouth around the cock now giving Ruby a blowjob. Ruby places her hands atop Weiss head as Ruby places her feet on Weiss’s butt. Minutes passed and Ruby felt the knot forming, her cock ready to burst. “Weiss!”, she screamed, “I’m gonna cum!”. Weiss immediately removes the cock from her mouth at the perfect time. Ropes of cum shoot out, landing on Ruby’s belly. Both girls were panting, especially Ruby. 

Then a thought came to Weiss. She turned around and looked at her own feet and back to the cock, which was surprisingly still hard. “Ruby, sit up real quick.”, Weiss commanded. Ruby sat back up, her eyes trailing Weiss as she sat behind her. “Lean back now”, Weiss said. Ruby leaned back, her back pressed against the Schnee’s chest. Weiss then moved her legs up and planted her feet on either side of Ruby’s cock. Ruby breathed hard as she figured out what Weiss was planning to do. Ice Queen wrapped her arms around Ruby’s belly as her feet began to slowly rub up and down the red haired girls cock. 

Ruby never realized how great feet where until now, and she was positive after this she’ll develop a foot fetish. Weiss started to kiss around Ruby’s neck loving the taste if her sweet skin. Weiss continued the foot job, her soft soles moving up and down the cock while her hands played with the silver eyed girls nipples. Ruby is finally sent over the edge as cum erupts from her penis, thick ropes shooting in the air landing on the bed and Weiss’s feet. 

Ruby pants hard as Weiss whispers the best thing she has heard all day.

“I love you Ruby.”  
….

“I love you too, Weiss.”

**Author's Note:**

> Could ya guess my obvious fetish?


End file.
